ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Delroy Andrews
WCSF career The 6'4", 280 pound "British Devil" Delroy Andrews debuted in the WCSF as a heel in mid-2005. He immediately made his presence felt, challenging for the WCSF Middleweight Championship at Meltdown 2005 but in a losing effort to The Buck. After The Buck left the WCSF due to personal reasons, leaving the title vacant, a match was made for the title at Annihilation 2005. The match was a 6 man elimination match, Andrews made it to the final two before losing to Everwinter. Middleweight and International Champion Andrews career would really take off at Supernova, where he challenged Everwinter for the WCSF Middleweight Championship. He would win the title after Everwinter's manager Charisma, turned on her man, aligning with Andrews and allowing him to win the match. He would retain the belt in his first defense at Hacked 2005 in December, defeating Chris Hunter. Andrews would go on to face former WCSF Cruiserweight Chmapionship holder Jason Daniels at Battlefield in January of 06, he won the match after Charisma gave him brass knuckles to knock out Daniels. After the match he was stripped of the WCSF Middleweight Championship, but was crowned the first WCSF International Chmapionship holder. Andrews would become involved in a feud with Bray and his valet Duvessa, and he would defeat him to retain his title at Nothing to Lose after hitting the Devil's Advocate on the title belt for the win. Duvessa would defeat Charisma earlier in the night. Andrews would finally lose his belt after an impressive reign to Matt Falcon at Revolution II in September. Feud with Mishima After losing the title, an angry "British Devil" would develop a rivalry with rising star Rage Mishima. The two would first meet at Destruction 2006, where Andrews would pick up the victory, pinning Mishima while holding the ropes. The war would continue, with their feud colliding with the feud between Reaper and "The Wrestling Machine" Merrick Brycen. Mishima and Brycen would reunite their BLACKforte team from Japan to face the team of Andrews and Reaper at Total Carnage 2006. Mishima would pin Andrews with the Orochi Revolver. Andrews would be undeterred, and would manage to gain a title shot at the WCSF Mayhem Championship at Meltdown against Dynamite. Dyno would get the win, and then defect to The Monarchy stable, who then attacked Andrews. Babyface Turn After the defeat, the next night, Andrews was dumped by Charisma, who called his a loser. The same night, The Monarchy attacked Andrews again, leaving him a bloody mess. But his chance for revenge would have to wait as the monster Reaper would confront him, leading to match between the two at Annihilation on Nov. 5th. Andrews would get a huge win, pinning the monster with a Devil's Advocate. Andrews would develop problems with his friend Jack Cannon, who's alliance with The Monarchy upset Andrews after what they did to him. Cannon just laughed at him, and then two would meet at Hacked in Feb. of 07 in a Sledgehammer are Legal match, which Cannon won. Back to Heel, Dynasty: Evolved At Battlefield, Andrews met his supposed friend Samuel "The Switch" Silver in a hardcore match with cannon on commentary. But everyone was shocked when Cannon helped Andrews win and the two beat down Silver, then hugged. They then said it was a ruse all along to sucker in a young upstart like Silver. Andrews and Cannon would join their fellow countryman Dynamite in his new stable, called Dynasty: Evolved, along with GM Jay Jameson. The team would lose at Nothing to Lose 2007 to the team of Cameron, Mishima, Viazon, and Doane in an 8 man tag. A feud would spin off of this between Andrews and Vincent Viazon, leading to a match at Revolution III, where Viazon would defeat Andrews. This would be the last hig profile match of Andrews career, as he entered retirement shortly after. Annihilation 2011: The Return After Team USA had sealed victory over Team UK in the traditional Annihilation Elimination Match, the packed crowd in Minnesota was left puzzled by the events after it. Whilst Gamble and Thomas celebrated, a short video aired on the stage, showing an unidentified wrestler delivering pedigree's to old WCSF wrestlers. Shortly, "Come With Me" blared throughout the arena as Delroy Andrews made a surprise return to the company that he had left a few years ago. After an initial positive response, Andrews - not showing any sign of having lost his confidence - laid into the WCSF and its roster and the American crowds. He endorsed former CEO Ralph Pierce's decision to sell a company he thought was going down. Andrews laid into the roster, claiming that they were not on the level of the previous WCSF era of Chris Cameron, Jason Willliams etc. He also had a subtle jab at Thomas, who seemed keen to lay his hands on him. After leaving to pursue other goals, Andrews returned to spoil the champagne celebrations of Team USA and signalled his intent to dominate at the top of the WCSF table. Category:Wrestlers